For example, generally, an autonomous robot autonomously acts (operates) in accordance with surroundings or general instruction from a user.
For example, if a user orders to bring a PET bottled tea without specifying a brand name, the autonomous robot autonomously performs an action that searches and brings a PET bottled tea in accordance with the instruction.
That is, for example, when the autonomous robot finds a plurality of PET bottled teas, the autonomous robot selects a user-preferred PET bottled tea at its own judgment and brings the tea to the user.
Further, there is a technology with which in accordance with designation of goods and the destination of the goods, the user allows the robot to move the goods to the destination (see, for example, Patent Document 1).